


Train Pervert

by Bestbuds55



Category: 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | Cherry Magic! Thirty Years of Virginity Can Make You a Wizard?! (Manga), 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | Cherry Magic! Thirty Years of Virginity Can Make You a Wizard?! (TV)
Genre: Adachi still has his powers, Boyfriends, Dating, Fluff, M/M, Non-Consensual Touching, Packed public transport is the worst, but like not between the boys, protective!Kurosawa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:47:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28856064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bestbuds55/pseuds/Bestbuds55
Summary: Kurosawa's going home with Adachi and there happens to be a train molester. Luckily Kurosawa was there to save the day!
Relationships: Adachi Kiyoshi/Kurosawa Yuichi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 205





	Train Pervert

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s note: It’s been awhile since I wrote anything for Cherry Magic and I thought today would be a great day for it as I just finished the longer project I was working on! Hope you enjoy 😉 
> 
> PS - it’s been more then three weeks since the show ended and I’m still not over it. Thanks for everyone still actively reading and writing for this fandom. ❤️

Kurosawa was coming home with Adachi after work tonight because his sister was once again fighting with her boyfriend and insisted she take over the apartment. Kurosawa had looked so sour when he mentioned it, that Adachi had decided to speak up. It wasn't a problem to say he could just stay over then, but certainly made Kurosawa light up with happiness like the sunshine he really was.

It really shouldn't be that big of a deal, considering that they had decided to date. Staying over should be a simple thing that they enjoyed and indulged in a few times a week. Or at least that's what the magazine he'd been reading lately had said. It was normal in a healthy relationship and Adachi did like sharing his small space with Kurosawa.

Granted, the targeted audience for that article probably wasn't gay men, or someone with the ability to read minds, but he still took it to heart. Staying together made Kurosawa happy, and that made Adachi happy. So any excuse he had, he would suggest the other stay over. It just made sense.

Adachi had refused a taxi this time because they were expensive and he lived quite far away. The train was part of his daily commute and he never minded it in the least. Kurosawa obviously didn't have much experience on trains and so Adachi stood closer to him on it than he usually with another person. That should be comforting right?

A hand brushed his ass and was gone in an instant. Adachi glanced over at Kurosawa's face to see if he was panicking from his mistake, but the other man still portrayed in a calm exterior. Had he done it on purpose? No, Kurosawa wouldn't do that. They hadn't done anything like that yet and it certainly wouldn't be in a public setting when they got to it. Kurosawa was the jealous type after all. (Fujisaki had explain that one to him as she cheered them both on.)

Another light brush to his backside had Adachi much more confused then before. Should he be worried about this? Should he ask Kurosawa if it was him? What would his boyfriend think if it wasn't him? Adachi wiggled a bit and stood his ground. He was just being paranoid, the touches had barely lasted a single second. 

Trains were rickety things and it tends to move people around if they were standing up. Accidents like this, lightly brushing against another's ass, happened all the time. He tried not to worry about it. 

The touches were so light and pull back right away. He couldn't even get a read off of whichever poor person the other end was. It was clearly an accident, but he still shuffled a bit closer to Kurosawa for the comfort of it. Maybe he should put his backpack behind him to cover up, but then Kurosawa would probably realize what was happening. That would be so embarrassing!

The hand came back and Adachi calmly waited for about five seconds for it to leave. It didn't. He put a hand behind him and tried to push the hand away from himself, hoping that he didn't blush too hard and alert Kurosawa of anything. Why was this happening to him? He jolted as someone's perverted thoughts filtered over to him.

'God this fucking ass, made to be groped. And look at this guy playing all innocent, like he hasn't been tempting me with that cute bed head for weeks. Today's the day baby, next stop I'm pulling you off this train and having my way with you.' 

Adachi was nearly in tears and he gave up pushing the hand away. That really hadn't been what he'd expected out of this. There was no way to deny that he was being felt up by a pervert who had clearly been watching him. It felt awful. Adachi wanted it to stop.

He wanted to run away but there wasn't really anywhere to go. He chose instead to grab ahold of Kurosawa's arm, while trying to figure out what else he should be doing in this situation. That caught Kurosawa's attention pretty fast. His boyfriend glanced at him with those loving eyes of his and then quickly whipped his head right back. 

Adachi shivered and bit his lip, one hand tightly gripping Kurosawa for strength and the other desperately trying to smack the wandering hands away. It was over the second Kurosawa realized exactly what was happening. He pushed the pervert away despite the crowded train. People parted and just let it happen like they knew what was happening all along.

Kurosawa pulled Adachi forwards next, cornering him against the pole and pressing protectively against him. Like he was guarding Adachi from the world and letting no one else touch him. Adachi smiled at the sweet gesture, even as he trembled from the previous events. Kurosawa was just as possessive as Fujisaki had warned and he was never more grateful for it. 

He even got the feeling that if Adachi hadn't been so scared Kurosawa would have swung at the guy. Just the same, Adachi was glad that he hadn't. The scene that he'd already caused had been more then enough. If he didn't have Kurosawa to lean on at the moment he might be on the ground crying. What a shock! When was the last time he'd even encountered a pervert? 

'That man touched him! Adachi, my sweet and shy Angel. Fuck, I'm so sorry I didn't notice right away, I'll protect you. I'm never letting you go again! Fuck I'm so mad, I only looked away for a minute. He's just so innocent and adorable, every pervert in a 2 mile radius probably is attracted to him.' Kurosawa's thoughts filtered through Adachi's mind. 

It was almost comforting to hear. He liked that Kurosawa was this protective of him, even though he didn't really agree that he was innocent or adorable. Adachi sniffled loudly and lean back into his boyfriend as much as he could in his curtain trapped position. He'd been so lucky that Kurosawa was here with him today. What would have happened if he hadn't been?

Would he have been drug off of the train and never seen again? Would Adachi have been able to to scream for help or would the man have muffled that? Every option seemed awful and Adachi shivered just thinking about it. Kurosawa was here, and as long as he was here Adachi would be fine. Kurosawa would never let anything like that happen to him. 

That had been so scary. The whole situation. Adachi reached backwards for support and held onto the front of Kurosawa's shirt. He knew shouldn't do that, it would only get wrinkled. He just couldn't force himself to let go. Even with Kurosawa this close to him, he held onto that shirt like a lifeline. 

"Kurosawa." Adachi mumbled, feeling very out of it. Something felt wrong, but he couldn't put his finger on it. His chest just hurt and his eyes filled up with tears. He'd been so very scared.

He was having a near out of body experience as he shook and cried. That hadn't been the first time he had encountered a pervert over the years, but it's certainly had been since he'd inherited his power to read minds through touch. It felt twice as dirty to know what the other man had been thinking.

He could feel Kurosawa press a kiss to the back of his head and tried to say something in return. Adachi was only able to whimper. Were other people watching? There were so many people around them, but no one had tried to save him until Kurosawa noticed. Had they not noticed themselves or simply hadn't cared?

"You're safe now, I've got you." Kurosawa whispered, soothing a hand on the length of Adachi's hip. That at least wasn't a bad touch, but one that he could trust.

Adachi probably would have calmed down just from that if he couldn't hear Kurosawa's next thought. 'How am I going to just let him to continue to take the train after something like this happened? He's so defenseless and it's probably worse in the mornings. Will that guy try again when I'm not here? Shit, I should've grabbed and reported him!'

Adachi reached down with the hand that wasn't already tightly gripped onto Kurosawa's dress shirt, and clutched the hand heavy on his hip. He suddenly hated the train. Did Kurosawa really think that that guy was going to come back? That was so scary, maybe he shouldn't take the train for a while. He could take a taxi or –

"Tomorrow, can I stay over with you?" Adachi asked, still sniffling. He was trying his best to stop crying, but it wasn't easy. The I'm scared he might come back went unsaid.

Kurosawa tensed up and then relented, nuzzling into the back of Adachi's head. It felt weird, considering he wasn't all that much taller then Adachi was. Weird, but very comforting.

"Of course you can Adachi, stay as long as you like. We can pack a bag when we get to your house so you won't be missing anything." Kurosawa sounded happier than the situation called for, but Adachi easily forgave him. He always had Adachi's best interests in heart after all.

"Thank you." He whispered back, thankful he now had someone to lean on in times like these. 

Was there anything he could do to pay his boyfriend back for this? Actually, because they were dating it might be more appropriate to thank him then do anything in return. And Kurosawa certainly didn't seem annoyed by Adachi asking to stay over. No, in fact he was humming contently to himself about Angels and silk pajamas. 

Still when the train slid up to their stop finally, Adachi made the quick decision to grab a hold of Kurosawa's hand and squeezed tightly. He unfortunately had to let go of that rumpled dress shirt to do so, but he decided that the sacrifice was worth it. Nothing ever compared to when they were bravely holding hands in public. He knew that Kurosawa loved it. Loved that people could see that they were together. 

The closer they got to his home, the more likely it was that someone would either know or recognize him. He didn't care. Let the entire world know that Kurosawa was his boyfriend and in return, Adachi was his. This was it for him after all. The only relationship he'd ever been interested in having, most likely the only one he'd ever try to have.

One day he would tell Kurosawa that put loud, but not yet. He was so thankful to have this chance to be with Kurosawa, who did things like beat away a pervert on a train for him. A genuine good guy that definitely deserved the world, and for some reason he just wanted Adachi. Whatever the unknown reason was for why, Adachi was happy to give himself to Kurosawa.


End file.
